


Pre-Post Crush Cream Puff

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [28]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Pinkie Pie keeps ruining Sunset's chances to get a good seat for the Post Crush concert, and so she makes up for it as best she can - by getting fucked in a public bathroom
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Smutty Shorts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Kudos: 54





	Pre-Post Crush Cream Puff

Pre-Post Crush Cream Puff  
-by Drace Domino

“Pinkie, I can’t believe you!” Sunset Shimmer hissed, trying to wipe some of the paint away from her face. “All I want to do is see Post Crush, and it’s like you’re doing everything you can to stop that from happening!”

“I’m sorry, Sunset Shimmer!” From across the public restroom, Pinkie Pie called out behind the closed door of a stall. The two girls were busy cleaning paint off of themselves from Pinkie’s latest mishap, yet another in a long line that had hindered their attempts to get to the concert in time. That morning, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie were delighted to be side by side and ready to witness their favorite pop band...but now, as the night grew closer it seemed increasingly unlikely that it was going to happen. “I just...can’t help it! I get distracted so easily, by food, by cute dogs, by shiny things…”

“I know, Pinkie. Believe me...I know.” Sunset Shimmer huffed, and braced her hands against the sink as she stared at herself in the mirror. She hardly looked cute and party ready, but it would have to do. With slightly frizzled hair, paint-smudged cheeks, and clothes that had been drug through the dirt, Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath as she tried to collect her patience. It wasn’t like she was going to meet Post Crush anyway - it didn’t really matter what she looked like. “Let’s just go. Maybe if we’re quick, we can still get into the fourth or fifth row.”

“Sunset, one thing real quick!”

Those words were enough to make Sunset cringe. They were usually followed by yet another delay to their plans, and that time it was no different...even if the distraction would be more fun. As Sunset Shimmer turned around she saw the door to Pinkie’s stall kick open, and her cheeks immediately darkened as she witnessed what was being presented. The cute young woman was kneeling on the toilet with her skirt lifted up above her ass, her panties pulled down to the center of her thighs and her pretty pink pussy left exposed. With an almost timid blush Pinkie slid her hand down between her body while her upper half rested on the tank of the toilet, moving her fingers to spread her nethers while she wiggled back and forth.

“I feel just awful about making us late! Maybe...maybe a quickie will cheer you up?” Her lip trembled, and she gave Sunset Shimmer her most dewey, submissive puppy eyes. “Please? I just want to make you happy!”

Sunset Shimmer sighed, and dropped her hands to the edge of her skirt.

“...goddamnit, Pinkie.”

Well, it wasn’t like she could say no.

By the time Sunset Shimmer reached the stall, her skirt was hanging around her ankles and her large, amber cock was fully exposed. Without a trace of hesitation in her movements she slapped the thing across Pinkie’s plump backside a few times, stiffening more and more as she did so. The entire time Pinkie was left purring and rolling her hips from side to side, gazing over her shoulder while giving Sunset a look that said she was sorry...but still with eyes absolutely shining with mischief. Even if she was offering up her cunt as penance, Pinkie was still finding a new way to make them late for the concert. In a strange way, that was just part of the chaos of being friends with Pinkie Pie.

Once she had stiffened to a considerable degree Sunset Shimmer lined her dick up against the girl’s entrance, only to find that she was already glistening with excitement. As she pushed forward her girthy inches slowly began to spread her friend’s folds, and while an inviting heat started to engulf her dick, Sunset Shimmer allowed a desperate breath to escape the back of her throat. Her eyes twitched and her teeth clenched, murmuring as she pushed a little deeper.

“F...Fuck’s sakes, Pinkie...you’re so worked up right now…” she gave a shuddering swallow as she braced herself. Pinkie was usually ready to go at the drop of a hat, but she felt particularly soaked and warm that afternoon.

“Yeaaaaah, I’ve had a lot of sugar today,” Pinkie murmured, tapping her chin before letting her arms rest again on the tank of the toilet. “C’mon, Sunset! Fuck me like your hot lil’ cupcake!”

How could Sunset Shimmer stay mad at that?

With a tight grip on Pinkie’s waist, Sunset Shimmer plowed forward with heavy, fierce strikes of her hips. Each time she lunged forward she clapped her amber balls to the other girl’s hood, pressing her dick as far forward as she could manage. Loud, wet noises of impact filled the public restroom as she banged one of her best friends with a series of fierce strikes, squeezing her tip to the entrance of Pinkie’s womb and letting the girl grip every glorious inch of her dick. Eventually, Sunset Shimmer was so lost in the moment that she stuffed her hand to the back of Pinkie’s head and yanked her hair, pulling the girl’s hair as she hissed at the back of her ear with a sharp, eager voice.

“Yeaaaah, your little cookie like that?!” Nothing got Pinkie off quite as much as baked goods dirty talk, and she knew it. “Want me to give it a nice cream filling?!”

“Y-Yeeeees, yes, Sunset, pleaaa-eaa-eaa-eaase!” Pinkie Pie practically wailed, gripping the toilet tank and thrusting right back against Sunset’s lap. “G-Gimme all your frosting! Rich! Delicious! Make me a cream puuuuuuuuff!”

Sunset Shimmer did just that with one final, mighty slam into Pinkie Pie’s pussy. She held herself there and twitched in delight as her cock surged within her, her cum flooding the other girl’s cunt with a wickedly fast and heavy surge. When she finished dumping her load into Pinkie and the sugar-addicted young woman stopped giggle-screaming, Sunset finally slumped back, letting her dick pull free and dangle between her legs once more.

“Hahh...that was...whooooo!” Pinkie Pie giggled, and gazed at her reflection in the mirror across the restroom. She wiggled her hips from side to side, watching as Sunset’s massive, overflowing creampie dripped out of her. “Hehehe, look, Sunset! I really am like a cream puff with too much icing! Well...guess we should probably get back if we’re going to make it to the concert in ti-”

Pinkie was left surprised by the sound of the restroom door locking, and Sunset’s voice filling the room shortly after.

“Fuck the concert.”

The End.


End file.
